Night Hunters
by Ronald del Reagan
Summary: Talon is tracked by a very formidable assassin. One that he is all too familiar with. Will they kill each other, or perhaps find solace in their odd similarities. Talon x Vayne. Cover image is by kyoar on Deviantart!
1. Chapter 1

Talon was being hunted.

He knew it. From the moment he left Noxus and began the trek to Piltover he could feel it. Small things, things only someone with skills such as himself could notice gave it away. He was a master assassin, after all. If anyone should be able to know when someone is tracking them, it would be him; he had done it so many times before to his prey. This person was good, however, not as good as him. No one was. His stealth and skill with a blade was unrivaled. Perhaps only by Katarina, but he would never admit that. The leaves that fell uncertainly from the trees, the very occasional branch that was stepped on, and the smell... Oh gods, that smell. These were the things that gave his stalker away. The first two could be ignored since leaves fall and branches snap in nature normally, albeit these in specific were quite irregular. But that smell. It was so distinct to him. His assassin had made the mistake of tailing him when the wind was strongly blowing their smell into his direction. It teased his nose. He would catch a brief sniff, and as soon as it appeared it would leave. He could barely recognize it, but recognized it nonetheless.

Roses.

Upon his discovery of the origin behind the scent, he had thought someone from the black rose was after him. That didn't make much sense, but Talon never completely ruled it out. He still had 3 miles to walk before arriving at his first predetermined rest spot. He figured that this person would wait until he made camp for the night before striking from the shadows. Much like he would do if he was hunting someone. '_Oh, how the tables have turned.' _He thought.

After finally arriving at the camp, he took caution during his tasks. After pitching the tent and making a small bonfire, the smell came again. It gave him an inexplicable feeling. One he had never felt before. Not only had he smelled it before, he longed for it. He wanted _more. _He stomached this new desire, reminding himself that this person was most likely trying to kill him.

But the smell! The roses! He knew it from somewhere. It was oddly...familiar. It was no normal rose. There was a hint of something sinister in it. Something dark, perverted. That was when it dawned on him who his assailant was.

Not a second too late, a metal object was sighted in his peripheral vision flying at him at an alarming rate. He ducked, dodging it by a few centimeters. It stuck in a tree behind him and he dive behind the cover of his tent. He observed the object stuck in the tree quite easily. After all, he'd been shot by then many a time in the fields of justice. Silver bolts.

_Vayne_

Talon peeked his head around the corner of the tent and saw a feminine figure standing by his fire. The flames licked at her tight bodysuit, illuminating her face and crossbow. For a second, the two locked eyes, neither daring to move, until Vayne loaded another bolt and aimed at Talon. Instead of ducking behind cover, he extended his arm blade and charged audaciously at her. Maybe was momentarily confused as to why he left himself open. She raised her crossbow but did not pull the trigger. Talon seemingly disappeared before her eyes, sinking into the darkness. A moment later, she felt cold steel pressing against get throat.

"You know what happens to people who hesitate?" Talon cood. He leaned in closer, letting his breath wash down Vayne's neck.

"They die."

Just as he was about to drag the blade across her throat, a different emotion suddenly drifted through his body, causing him to pause. Vayne took advantage of this by kicking his left shin with great force causing him to release her. She tumbled backwards and shot an arrow aimed straight at Talon's heart.

_Schlick_

Talon took a few steps forward before looking down at the large arrow lodged into his chest. He fell on his knees as a wave of coldness lapped at him. Vayne walked up to him and pointed her crossbow between his eyes.

"Any last words, Noxian?" She asked.

"Yes..." He said weakly. "Tell me Vayne, would you kill to save a life?.." He fainted from loss if blood. As he fell, Vayne reflexively lowered her weapon and caught him. She drug his body towards a tree and tied his hands behind the tree with ropes. After eyeing him carefully, she sat down on a tree adjacent to his and studied his lifeless face. A hard, chiseled chin adorned his scar-less face. He had a relatively clean face, cleaner than she'd expect for someone who crawled out of the Noxian gutters. She would even dare to say he was handsome. If he wasn't the enemy of what she stood for she _may _even consider him someone worth courting her. Vayne realized that the man still had an arrow embedded in his chest. She walked over to him and took out a small knife. She cut his shirt vertically and horizontally and surveyed the wound.

'Damn, I barely missed.' Vayne thought.

True to her word, the arrow had in fact missed its mark. Just a few hairs above his heart. More than likely he passed out due to blood loss. As she took the arrow out and began cleaning the puncture she had a thought.

'Why am I helping him? I was supposed to kill him. Or so the mission was.'

But what he said, the last thing. It ate at her. Caused her to hesitate. "Tell me Vayne, would you kill to save a life?"

Would she?

**A/N: Hello gents. I should be writing a new kill consume adapt chapter but I was inspired to write this little thing. Tell me how it was, yes?**


	2. Chapter 2

Talon awoke without making a sound, just as he trained himself to do his entire life. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were bound, albeit rather sloppily. His shirt and cloak were off, and his arrow wound was bandaged and cleaned. But, by who? It was then his gaze shifted and his amber eyes met dark silver ones.

Across from him, sitting on an adjacent tree was Vayne. The very same person whom had tried to kill him only hours ago. Her goggles were off, but her crossbow was steadily aimed at his head.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Talon shrugged. "I don't have one. If you're gonna do it, then do it. If not, then unbound me and let me continue with my mission."

Vayne was perplexed to say the least. This man was a legend. She had heard much about him, from him crawling out of the streets of Noxus due to pure survival instincts to becoming one of the most deadly blademasters in all of runeterra. And yet, here he was, a man hellbent on survival, willingly accepting his death.

"Do you not care if I end your life?! Are you willingly going to roll over and let me kill you?!"

"There's two sides to every perspective, Vayne." He chuckled. "You see me as giving up, as accepting defeat. I see there is no escape from this, and nothing I could tell you would save me. Sure, I could say that I was going on a rescue mission or something of that sort, but we both know that's untrue. We both know there's only one thing I can do well. And we both know what I'm going to do if you set me free and continue my mission to Piltover. I am only useful to Noxus in one way, after all."

Vayne was baffled. The gall of this man! Not only was he cocky enough to tell her that he was going to kill someone in Piltover, he thought of it as joke. He thought of her as a joke. Wrong person, buddy.

Vayne stood and walked right next to him, shoving her crossbow inches away from the bridge of his nose. She leaned close to him, and heatedly said:

"You think I won't kill you? You think just because we are in the League together that you are granted some sort of immunity from me? You think I'm weak?!" She spat.

"Oh no, I do not think you're weak in the slightest nor do I think you're incapable of killing me. In fact, I'm counting on it that you will." He said as he moved his head closer to the crossbow, allowing it to touch his face. "So I repeat my earlier statement. If you're gonna do it, then do it already."

Vayne tried to pull the trigger, she really did. Her hand shook, unable to execute the command she had given it. He's a murderer. He has killed thousands without an ounce of remorse. He is a creature of the night, one I must purify. She tried to reassure herself, but she simply could not pull the trigger. She pulled the crossbow up and with a scream of anger punch the wood just above Talon's head hard enough to put a dent in the tree. Immediately, she coiled back, grasping her hand. Her knuckles were bleeding, but no bones appeared to broken, so that's a plus. Talon merely watched with that stupid smile plastered on his face.

She stood before him, crossbow at her side, looking him in the eye.

"Heh. I thought you had more in you Vayne, I honestly did." Talon said with another chuckle. "I mean, me? You're not going to kill me? I am everything you stand against. I am evil in itself, and yet, you cannot finish me. Why? I do not know. Care to tell me?"

"You… You…" Vayne started, "You are evil, yes. But for some reason, I cannot. I just cannot."

She got right in his face again. Her breath pooling over him like a warm breeze.

"But know this, blade's shadow. You are darkness. You are pathetic, bloodthirsty monster. You are not human any longer. And one day, I will purify you. One day…" She turned and began to walk away. Until his voice rang out again.

"As I said earlier Vayne, there are two sides to every perspective. You're right. I am darkness, I am evil. I lost my humanity all those years ago in the slums. You think I wanted to? You think I wanted to become this… monster that I am? No, no…. Can you imagine for a moment, what my life was like? Every day the same thing. Wake up after a few hours of strained sleep on a cold floor in a deserted building, then steal or rummage through garbage for just enough food to keep me alive. Then having to deal with assassins from guilds trying to recruit you, and killing each one. I still remember the first kill. It ate at me. For several days I did not speak, sleep, or eat. Just sat in a curled ball and thought over and over again about the moment when I plunged the knife into his heart, the moment I watched the life fade from his eyes. The moment I ended my first human. But, alas, It did not stop. Another came for me, and another, and another. For the first few times, the guilt weighed in my conscience. But after every kill, I thought about it less. It got to the point where I would gut a man and feel nothing. Nothing but an overwhelming sense of satisfaction as the light faded from his eyes. I relished in it, the feeling of being superior. I liked it. And so, the slums of Noxus had crafted me into an emotionless killing machine. And I _loved _it. I began to look forward to each kill. I began to look forward guild member asking the same fucking question. Mind you, back then my techniques were not very refined. But I was relentless, I was vicious. I may not have had the best technique, or been the fastest, or the strongest, but I was driven more so than any other man in the world. I had been a survivor my whole life, and I would not allow some petty guilds take that away from me. And so, I was a dance of blades. Not a sophisticated dance, nor a beautiful one either. But a bloodthirsty, dance. A predatory dance. A carnivorous dance. You act as if I had a choice to become this. I did not. My life was decided by other people. So yes, I am a creature of the night. I am inhuman. I am darkness. But, I did not chose to be so. I was chosen."

Vayne slowly turned around, her mouth slightly open. She walked towards him once again, her cheeks growing red.

"You think you're the only one who had it easy?! I had to watch my entire family burn to death! I had to hear their screams of pain!" She yelled.

"At least you had a family! I had to grow up alone in this cruel world! You had your father's money to fall back on! You got to live comfortably! Me?! I had to beg for life. I had a dance with death every single fucking day!" He was now yelling too, their faces mere inches apart/

"Furthermore, I don't even see why you would car-" Talon was cut off as something had grabbed his lips. He looked down and saw that Vayne was kissing him.

Wait. What?

She had sat down in his lap, her legs wrapped behind his back, and her hands feeling his chest and arms. He was confused at first, but then let the kiss go deeper. He embraced it back and followed suite, feeling her thighs and lower back with his muscular hands. It was… Exhilarating, to say the least. A few moments later, he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh. He looked down to see an arrow embedded in his leg. He broke the kiss.

"Wha?" His vision became blurry and his words slurred.

"Sorry, its poisoned. You're right, I can't kill you. But you're coming back to Demacia with me. It was a nice kiss though…"

Everything went black and he vaguely felt Vayne undoing the ropes that bound him to the tree. He could not act on it, though, as he lost all feeling in his limbs. Within a few seconds, he was out cold.

**A/n: The plot thickens! Yeah so I think I'm going to try and update this one week and then kill, consume, adapt the next from now on. I really like this pairing, and to answer your question, yes there will be a lemon. I almost made it here, but decided against it. Anywaiz, reviewerino please my friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

For the 2nd time that day Talon awoke in a strange place. He surveyed his surroundings. Talon found himself in a pretty standard jail cell. There were no windows, one cot, and one solitary chair. He slowly rose from his cot and sat in the chair, biding his time. Surely, someone would show and talk to him. Surely…

* * *

Talon's eyes popped open. He was groggy, his eyes still trying to get accustomed to the room. After several hours of waiting in the chair, he dozed off. It had to have been several hours since then, but then again, there was no way of telling since he had no window in his cell and could not see the outside world. His face lifted and his eyes met a very familiar woman sitting in a chair outside of his cell.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Vayne said.

"How long have you been staring at me?" Talon retorted.

"Ehh. Couple of hours, maybe."

"That's fucking creepy."

"What can I say, you're interesting. Studying you is my top priority at the moment."

"Studying me? What am I to you? A fucking lab experiment?"

"No… Not an experiment… You are a prisoner at the moment. Being held in a prison in Demacia."

"I figured. What are they going to do with me? It's unlikely they'll just set me free."

"You? Probably execution. Scratch that. Definitely execution."

"I thought you Demacians followed the League's boundaries? Surely they wouldn't cross one of the League's rules by killing me."

"Ah, but the rules state that one champion may not harm another. They say nothing about a non-champion harming a champion."

"I see. Is that all?"

"Yes."

…

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Can you leave me alone now?"

Vayne let out a small chuckle. "Heh. Someone is to always be stationed here. They want you to be watched at all times. If its not me, then it will be some random guard. Which would you prefer?"

"The guard."

Vayne looked up. She did not seem hurt. She looked more intrigued than anything else. After studying him for a few minutes with her cold eyes, she finally spoke:

"Fine. I will fetch a guard." She promptly stood up and briskly walked away. Talon laid his head back on the chair and smiled. He was already concocting an escape plan, and it would be much easier to trick a random guard than Shauna Vayne herself.

* * *

It had been several hours since the guard arrived. Talon had remained in the same spot. They both had not spoken a word, but he caught the guard looking at him a few times with contempt on his face. _Perfect._

"Do you know," Talon spoke, grabbing the guard's attention, "why I use blades when I kill?"

The guard remained silent, but eyed Talon carefully.

"See, guns and explosives, they're all too quick. That's why I love blades, because they are slow, painful, and interesting. You see, in someone's final moments, they show you who they really are. In a way, I know a lot more of your friends better than you."

Talon had successfully angered him, his face fuming at what Talon was proposing.

"Would you like to know which ones of them were cowards?" Talon said, that shit eating grin plastered on his face.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The guard furiously wrestled with keys in his pocket before pulling out the correct one and unsheathing his sword.

"I know you're going to enjoy this." The guard said, opening the cell door. "I'm just gonna have to try and enjoy it more.

Talon could only laugh in response. The guard came at him, his sword held over his head with both hands. Poor fellow, he didn't stand a chance. Talon, quick as lightning, shot up from the chair and elbowed him in the stomach. The guard stumbled back, gasping for air. He was not given time to recover, as Talon brought a fist to his nose, breaking it with a resounding crack. The guard fell to his knees, both hands on his nose trying to stop the breathing. Talon cupped his chin in one hand and the top of his head in the other. With one swift motion, he twisted the guard's head until he heard an all too familiar crack. The guard's body went limp, his neck now broken, and Talon dropped him to the floor. He picked up his sword and walked out of the now open jail cell. In the hallway, there were several more guards, all pointing their weapons at Talon and yelling for more to come. Talon found himself smiling again. Perhaps this would be fun after all.

* * *

Death. That was all Shauna Vayne saw when she reentered the prison. She had left after Talon requested for the guard and gone off to attend to a few errands she had been needing to take care of. When she returned, everything was in shambles. The guards were all dead. Every. Last. One. Some had been fortunate enough to just be stabbed in the heart, but others… Their limbs were spread everywhere. Arms, legs, knees, heads, even entire torsos littered the ground. She'd say there were at least 50 dead, maybe more. As she continued her walk through the prison, she got to Talon's cell. Hesitantly, she went inside. There was nothing there, aside from a dead guard and a single piece of paper laying on the chair. She picked it up and read it to herself.

_If you want justice,_

_Come find me._

_-T_

Surely Talon had written it for her. Anger bubbled inside her. This man was teasing her! Not only was he solely responsible for all the death around her, but he even went as far as to call her out! At the same time, though, she felt slightly… aroused. No monster, no criminal, no beast had ever given her this much trouble. Nothing had ever been able to evade her once, much less twice like him. His skill was unparalleled. He should be put to death, and yet when she thought about what she was going to do to him when she caught him, it was much more kinky. She blushed from embarrassment and reminded herself that this man was responsible for the deaths of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands. Pushing away her sexual fantasies, she loaded an arrow in her crossbow.

"Fine. If you want to this game, let's play this game." She said to herself. With that she walked out of the prison and began her search for the Shadow's blade.

* * *

Talon had stolen a large cloak out of a nearby shopping stand. He couldn't afford to stay in his normal attire. He was still shirtless from when Vayne had cleaned his wound and to say he was covered in the Demacian guard's blood would be an understatement. His entire chest was painted a beautiful crimson. Pulling the cloak's hood over his head, he stayed in the shadows of the streets and planned his next move. He needed to get out of Demacia, and fast. He wouldn't mind dueling Vayne again, after all he left a note for her, but he needed to be on even ground, not in her homeland. Plus, getting executed in Demacia wasn't on his agenda for today.

For a Noxian, Talon actually knew the streets of Demacia fairly well. Not only had he studied them numerous times for missions, but he had actually walked these streets several times when he was incognito in Demacia. Soon, he found himself on the outside of the colossal walls that defined the city-state of Demacia. _First things first, _he thought, _I need a bath…_

Little did he know, a certain night hunter had been tailing him the whole time. She had not seen him, but from what the local shopkeepers described as a man painted in blood going towards the gates, she knew it had to be him. Upon exiting the gates of Demacia, she got her first clue. Laying on top of a lone rock was another note. She picked it up and read it aloud again.

_You certainly live up to your reputation, night hunter. _

_But how long can you track a shadow?_

_For when it becomes night,_

_The shadow disappears._

_-T_

**A/N: The whole Talon provoking guard thing is from The Dark Knight. It's not mine, I did not think of that. I just thought if fit perfectly so yeah. R and R. **


	4. Chapter 4

Four Days.

Shauna Vayne had been tracking him for four days, with little fruition to her work. She had a rough idea of where he was, but could not be sure. True to his word, Talon was very hard to find when he tried to not be found. She barely found anything. No tracks, no one had seen him, nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing she could even use as a reference point was Piltover. He had talked about going there prior to being caught. Obviously he was assigned to do something there, and she was willing to take a guess that he would see it done. And so, Vayne found herself in a very large forest that was only a few miles from Piltover. It was broad daylight, but she felt that even if he was here he would not be easily found. She decided it was time to take a break and climbed up a nearby tree. After getting pretty high, she laid her back against the trunk and sprawled her legs over a branch. She took a small sip from her canteen and rested her head against the tree. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank. This was peaceful. The forest made no noise whatsoever, and so all she could hear was pleasant silence. It remained this way for awhile. 10 minutes, then 20 minutes, then almost 30. Vayne felt drowsy and considered taking a nap until she heard a twig snap right underneath her. She moved very, very slowly, only inches at a time, and leaned her head over the side of the branch to get a better view of what was below. To her surprise, a very familiar assassin stood on the ground below her. Talon.

She didn't move. She didn't even breathe. She would not risk alerting him that she was just above. Vayne wondered how she had beaten him here if he had left first until it dawned on her. Talon had doubled back around at some point and began tracking her. She had been pretty careful to not leave many tracks and such, but she was sure he could of found what little she had left. He had effectively tracked the tracker. Clever…

For now, though, it was obvious that he did not know where she was. She watched silently as he observed the ground looking for anything, but she had made sure to be very stealthy as she used this place to rest. There was nothing for him to find. He looked around one last time until he began stripping off his cloak, much to Vayne's surprise. He made his way to the edge of a small spring that lay about ten yards in front of Vayne's tree. She hadn't even seen it before and did not care much for it now. There was another spectacle that interested her _much _more. His cloak fully off, she realized his reason for doing such a thing. His chest was quite literally covered in blood still. It had dried, but Talon had probably spent the majority of the time trying to follow her, so it made sense that he had not cleaned himself as of lately. She guessed this was him trying to get some of that filth off. She frowned slightly as the amount of blood stuck on his entire upper body made it very difficult to see any definition in his muscles. Much to her dismay, Talon kept his pants on and stepped very slowly into the spring. He dropped down until his neck was just above the water and lay his head back against the spring's rocky edge. She watched, now very interested, as he laid there for ten or fifteen minutes. He had closed his eyes, and was either sleeping or relaxing. She could attack now, while he was vulnerable. It was probably the best chance she'd get. But something inclined her to leave him be. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. The hard stare he always wore in his eyes weren't there and for once he didn't look like a shadow. He looked like a normal man.

Finally, he began to get out. His chest was cleared of blood and she relished in that. Vayne began a feast with her eyes starting with his pectorals. His chest was well defined, each muscle accentuating the perfect amount of strength. He was not overly sized, which was a good for an assassin. Being too bulky would get in the way of his speed, and being too small would mean getting out muscled in fights. His body was… perfect. She looked at his arms as he was now fully out of the spring and sat down on a nearby rock to air dry. The biceps were very large, but yet again, very well defined, and not too large. She could see his wrists and the large veins (heh, Vayne is looking at veins.) that ran through them. She got back to his chest, looking a bit lower at his abdominals. He had a six pack, but not overly bulging abs. They were still obviously noticeable, though. '_Gods, _Vayne thought, _He really is cut...' . _His body was elegant. She reckoned that she probably had never seen him at the institute with his shirt off; As he always wore his signature clothing, even when training or eating. Of course, she had seen him shirtless when she cleaned his arrow wound and when he was in the prison, but the had not taken a great time to actually inspect each and every little bump on his skin. He was elegant. And the best part? The best part was that Talon had none of his amazing body given to him. No operations, no parents to pass it down genetically, no easy way to exercise in the slums. No, he had achieved all of his own muscles on his own, through hard work, sweat, and pain. Perhaps that's what Vayne found the most attractive about Talon. He was just as much a loner in this world as she.

She didn't even realize she had been getting aroused up until then. Something about Talon turned her on immensely. Maybe it was his muscular body and chiseled face, or perhaps it was his cold and uncaring personality towards just about everything. It could have even been that Vayne just wanted to find an equal, and no one even came close all these years. She had killed or captured everything she ever went after, But Talon, he was quite the slippery one. Vayne felt a sudden heat between her loins and if she wasn't so set on capturing Talon she would have probably just spread her legs and masturbated right there.

Finally, after basically allowing her to memorize the vision of him without a shirt on, he began to redress. He put on his cloak, pulled over his hood, looked around once or twice, and moved in the general direction of Piltover. As much as Vayne would have loved to stay there and think about Talon whilst pleasuring herself, she still had to track him, and so she too stealthily and silently left her hiding spot and began the trek slightly behind him.

Vayne was several hundred feet behind him. She remembered the first time she trailed him a few days ago, he had known. She made sure to creep as quietly as possible so that she would be undetected. So far, he had not even turned his head. It was safe to assume she had not been compromised. As they exited the forest, Vayne saw the large utopian that was Piltover directly in front of her. She had actually never been to the city-state before. She'd heard and read plenty about it, but never actually made the trip. Huge, golden buildings towered highly and large walls surrounded the entire city in a pentagonal shape.

Vayne watched as Talon seemingly walked through the front gate which was wide open and had many people bustling through it already. She waited a minute or two before following suit and walking into Piltover. Upon entry, she realized she had made a mistake. Talon was completely out of sight now, and there were hundreds of people on the streets. She had forgotten how populated Piltover was, and how much of a concrete jungle it was.

Vayne audibly sighed and went to the sheriff's office. Although she did not like Caitlyn, or Vi for that matter, she also knew that Talon was as good as unfindable in this city unless she sought someone else's help. Someone who knew the city better than anyone else.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting in her office doing paperwork, her deputy sitting to her left with her legs propped up on her desk, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said with her trademarked accent.

Surprisingly enough, her rival, the night hunter, entered. She did not dislike Vayne, but they were both hunters of criminals. Their ways of obtaining such criminals were very different. Caitlyn researched, analyzed, made cold calculations before convicting and capturing someone. Vayne charged in headstrong and shot anything that moved. She thought it a bit barbaric, and she knew Vayne did not exactly like her as well. Still, she was going to have a good manners if not anything else.

"Ah. Hello Shauna. What brings you here?" Caitlyn said, forcing herself to smile a tad.

Vayne sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help. There is a very dangerous man I've been tracking for days now and he has entered Piltover. He is a threat to every citizen here, and I would very much like your cooperation. You know this city incredibly well, and if anyone can catch a criminal in Piltover, its you."

Caitlyn attempted to digest what Vayne had said as Vi spoke up.

"Ya know-."

"Who is this man?" Caitlyn interrupted.

"Cupcake! I told you not to cut me off!" Vi said heatedly while she pouted.

"And I told you not to call me that. Now can we please get to the matter at hand?" Vi nodded, and Caitlyn looked back at Vayne to answer her question.

"...Talon Du Couteau." Vayne said shortly.

"That is… Most troubling. If he's here, knowing his skill set…" Caitlyn trailed off.

"Yes, I believe if we do not do something soon, someone important will die. They wouldn't send Talon for some petty assassination." Vayne replied.

"Okay well, let's get down to it." Caitlyn said, the three women grouped around her desk and began discussing plans.

* * *

Talon had evaded her yet again. He knew that she had relaxed in that tree, he knew she watched him bathe, and he knew that she had lost his trail when he got into Piltover. He could read her like a book, and found it most interesting and fun to continue playing with her. It was all like a big game to him, one that inevitably he would win. But sometimes it was exciting to give your opponents some false hope, just to crumble their dreams later on.

Now, Talon lounged at his own penthouse. He actually had bought one a few years ago under the name Timothy Alonzo in Piltover. Being in the League he was quite wealthy and could easily afford most of anything. Of course, Talon wasn't any white knight. He quite liked nice things, and would buy whatever he wanted. Just so happened that it was also the perfect hiding spot from a night hunter and a sheriff who would surely be tailing him.

Little did they know who his target was. In fact, they didn't really know anything at all about what he was doing. Sure, Vayne knew he was going to kill someone in Piltover. But if they knew who… Let's just say, it would change the entire future when he was done.

He cracked open his fridge and pulled out one of the many alcoholic beverages stored it in. Laying in his big recliner, in front of a wide screen, he took a few sips and smiled to himself. _I could get used to this._

* * *

Vayne, Caitlyn, and Vi had been at work all night now. They had been looking over records, people, places, hotels, condos, houses, anything that may give a clue as to where he was. They had police officers patrolling the streets and they were given a description of Talon and told to report it if they saw him. So far, no one had seen squat. That meant he was staying somewhere, since surely he couldn't be on the streets. At first, Vayne thought they were looking for any Noxian-ish names, but quickly realized that would quite literally not be possible. There were over 200,000 residents in Piltover, and after 3 hours of looking through records, they had gotten no further than they already were.

Vayne began to give up. They wouldn't find him at this rate. She looked at one last name that caught her attention. She read it out loud to the other two women.

"Timothy Alonzo." She said.

"What does it say about him?"" Vi asked.

"Says he bought a penthouse a few blocks from here, but left the city a few years ago and hasn't been seen since." Vayne replied.

"It's weird, but not weird enough to be Talon." Caitlyn said.

A look of realization crossed Vayne's face as she read the name again aloud.

"Timothy Alonzo…"

"What about it?"

"**T**imothy **Alon**zo." She said, accentuating each letter that spelled out the obvious word: Talon.

"How did we miss that." Caitlyn said, facepalming. "What is the address?"

"221 Fieldspan" Vayne stated.

"That's only a few minutes away on foot! Let's go!" Vi said.

The sheriff nodded in agreement as she picked up her rifle and the trio trotted out of the station, weapons at the ready.

* * *

When the three women got there, they were shocked to see it burning. The whole building was a single flame of orange, licking at the sky. The entirety of it was engulfed, leaving no chance of entering. It didn't really matter though, if anyone was in there they would be dead. Vayne noticed a small note on the sidewalk in front of the house. She bent down and picked it up.

_So close, my little hunter, but so far._

_Go get some rest, you will need it._

_For tomorrow, when the sun is the highest._

_That is when the blood will spill._

_-T_

Vayne showed the message to Caitlyn and Vi. They agreed they would come back and snoop around whatever was left of the penthouse in the morning when the fire department had settled the fire. Vayne checked into a nearby hotel. As soon as she got into her room, she threw off all of her clothes and collapsed on the bed under the covers. She was exhausted; It was nearly four in the morning and she had to be up early tomorrow. She vaguely felt her own hand snaking down to her nethers, and vaguely remembered saying Talon's name lightly. Others would, though. The walls were thin and her neighbors would be forced to listen to Vayne's pleasured screams for several hours.

* * *

Talon laughed. Again, everything went just as he planned. Of course, he knew they would eventually figure out the penthouse was his, so he turned the gas stove on, waited a few hours, then thrown a finished but lit cigarette at it from a safe distance at the sidewalk. It immediately burst into flames, causing him to grimace slightly as it did burn a little. Regardless, it was all over now. Now he was leaning against a wall smoking another cigarette, shivering slightly from the cold air. The building he was leaning on was none other than the Piltover police station. He stayed, waiting for the sheriff herself to come back. They needed to have a little… talk.

Talon had changed into some spare clothes he had at the penthouse. Now he wore jeans with a few tears in them, a purple vest with a hood, and a blue undershirt (Renegade Talon skin).

Just as he lit another cigarette, he saw a lone female figure walking towards the station. She had a large rifle cradled in her hands, and once she saw him she raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, might I ask why you are leaning against the wall of the police station?" She said

Talon exhaled his cigarette smoke and chuckled. "You could ask me, but do I have to answer?"

She raised her rifle at him.

"Sir, I suggest you go home. It is late and I have more paperwork to attend to."

The "man" doubled over suddenly, grabbing his chest and coughing furiously. Caitlyn eyed him carefully, but when he dropped to his knees, she ran up and dropped her aim at him.

_Excellent, _Talon thought, smiling.

When she got close to him, Talon lurched forward, his furious fit of coughing obviously a charade to grab the sheriff's attention. She tried to raise her weapon, but he was too fast. The rifle was knocked onto the ground, and the man grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so that her back was now on the wall. He was inches from her, and she could feel her chest pressing against his. It was… oddly pleasant. The current situation aside, she was surprised when she felt his chest. It was very toned and muscular; A trait that was not very common with street thugs.

But he was no street thug. Not anymore at least.

Before Caitlyn could say anything, she felt warm lips lock against hers. She tried to scream, fight back, yell, anything. But the man was dominant in every regard. He had her pinned to the wall, her arms and legs incapable of escaping the vice like grip he had. She tried to yell, but it came off as more of a muffled moan into his moan. She would never admit it, but this man was actually a great kisser. After a few agonizing seconds, he broke the kiss and took off his hood.

She saw Talon with a shit eating grin on his face looking right at her.

"What?.. You..? How..? Talon..?" She said weakly.

"Shhhh" Talon placed a finger on her lips. silencing her. "Surrender yourself to me, I promise I won't hurt you. Let's be honest sheriff, I think you want me to do you more than I want me to do you." He chuckled.

He was right, she could not resist. He was attractive, strong, and overwhelming her senses with ecstasy. She embraced his kiss back and felt one strong hand grip her rear from underneath her skirt and one hand fumble with her bosom until both of her breasts were out in the cold air.

"Wait." She panted. "Isn't there a better place to do this then outside right next to the station?"

"Actually, yes."Talon replied, still smirking. "I have another house in Piltover, and actually its quite close. Care to accompany me?"

Under any other circumstances, Caitlyn would have picked up her rifle, fired a round into his leg, and arrested him. But it had been months since she had made love to anyone. And everything about Talon was so… intoxicating. His body, his attitude, even the fact that he was a criminal turned her on. So as much as she hated herself for it, she could not resist.

She smiled at him, tucking her breasts back into her dress. "I would like that very much."

They both walked a few blocks to Talon's secondary house. He did have another one, not nearly as expensive as his penthouse, but he used it mainly as a backup.

Upon arrival, clothes were thrown off in every direction, and the sounds of their lovemaking filled the night air. After several hours, Caitlyn's naked sleeping body lay against Talon's awake body. He traced her right nipple with his finger, making circles. He smiled to himself as he looked at the peaceful face of the sheriff.

'S_uch a tragedy that the sheriff of Piltover will die tomorrow._' He thought, smiling even wider now.

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. RDR why do you keep teasing us with these half lemons you troll ff at 20. I'm sorry! I wanted to write something between Talon and Caitlyn but the main pairing is Talon and Vayne so I didn't want to make it a very detailed one sexual encounter. Of course, I leave it up to your imagination to think of what they did at Talon's house :P. Anyways, I'm not too sure how long this chapter is but I've basically spent the entire day writing it, so the least you could do is give a review that takes 15 seconds please. Please forgive any spelling mistakes I haven't gotten a chance to edit this yet. Keep it real, my friends. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlyn awoke with a stir. At first she had no idea where she was, and could not recollect the events of last night. Then she felt a warmth against her back. She turned her head and saw the source of the heat radiating against her body. The famed assassin she had been trying to catch. Talon.

He was asleep, or at least looked that way. His chest was pressed against her back and her rear lay against his pelvis.

Wait.

Why was Talon in a bed with her?!

Why was he naked?!

Why was _she _naked?!

Then it all came back to her. Slowly, but surely. She remembered the way Talon's hands roamed her body, the ferocity in which he had fucked her, almost like an animal. She had _loved _it.

Every second of their union was full of bliss and ecstasy, and when they finished she had collapsed and fell asleep from exhaustion. She reckoned that it was probably seven or eight in the morning, and she should probably get going soon, but the way she was cradled by his body was purely glorious. It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together. She decided to go back to sleep and let the moment last. It wasn't everyday you got to expience the sensual side of Talon, after all.

_[Roughly one hour later]_

Talon awoke silently. His eyes cracked open only to be met with a cascade of brunette hair. He lifted his head slightly and saw the sheriff spooning against him. Ah, the events of last night flooded his mind. What a beautiful body Caitlyn had. He always thought it was nice, but last night he had truly discovered her marvelous... Assets. Her breast were astounding, but her ass was simply divine. Now her bottom lay against his pelvis and he cracked a grin at the pleasurable feeling he got from it.

But, alas, all good thing must come to an end. He had things to take care of, so he wrapped one hand around her left breast and began leaving a trail of small kisses on the back of the sheriff's neck.

"Hnnnnng." Caitlyn half moaned, waking up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She rolled over so she was facing Talon and let her hand roam to his member below the covers. She gripped it and gave it a few strokes before planting a kiss on his lips. It was a short one, much to Talon's disappointment.

"Look, you were amazing last night," She said, staring into his eyes while her hand still massaged his cock, which was growing semi erect now, "but I have a job to do, and it just so happens that you're the criminal I have to catch. I'll give you a mulligan and allow you to leave this house and get a head start since you did make love to me last night, but after that all bets are off." She sighed, "Look, After this whole thing is over, if you want to, uh, do what we did last night again, I'm down. You were fantastic."

Talon got out of the bed, the covers falling off his body. Now fully naked, Talon turned around and looked outside the window while Caitlyn observed his back and thighs.

"You talk like you are in control." Talon said, his deep voice echoing from his throat. He suddenly turned around and sprung on top of Caitlyn, straddling her waist. He put one hand on her throat and constricted air flow and used the other hand to rub at her clit. It brought her into an odd state between pain and pleasure, alarm and ecstasy.

"Let me assure you, you are not in control." Talon said, her face growing red from lack of air. "Now, we can do this the easy way," he let up his grasp on her throat, allowing her to get a few good breaths in. "Or we can do it the hard way." He squeezed her throat even harder, cutting off all air flow. She tried to fight back, but the lack of oxygen and the pleasure from Talon's methodical fingers rendered her Limbs useless. Talon continued stimulating her clit until he heard a moan escape Caitlyn's lips and felt liquid cover his hand.

He brought his hand up, observing the clear juices that now covered his fingers. He had loosened his grip on her throat allowing her to breathe steadily, but still kept his hand on it, as if to display his dominance.

"You've made such a mess. What a naughty girl you are." Talon said, raising his fingers to her mouth. At first she didn't accept them and kept her lips tightly sealed, but eventually she gave in to her kinky desires and opened her mouth to accept Talon's fingers that were covered in her own orgasm. She suckled, licked, and nipped at his fingers all the while tasting her own juices.

"There, there. What an obedient little sheriff you are." Talon cooed, staring into her eyes as she sucked his fingers submissively. "As I said earlier, I am in control. I have been in control from the start. I have carefully planned everything around what I expected you and Vayne to do." Caitlyn had sucked his fingers dry, so he withdrew them from her mouth. He leaned down and gave her a plump kiss on the lips, his tongue wrapping around hers. For a moment, she sat there. Her senses were overwhelming her mind. She wanted to arrest this man and bring him to justice, but she also wanted him to dominate her, to take advantage of her. She gave in, returning the kiss as her eyes teared up.

"Alas, my dear, this cannot go on forever." Talon whispered, breaking their kiss. She vaguely even felt him drag her out of bed and tie her to a chair. She wasn't even thinking anymore. He had broken her momentarily, and she was willing to give him whatever he wanted. Little did she know that what he really wanted was her dead.

But Talon was a smart man. A very, very smart man. And his mission was not just to kill her. He had to do it publicly. Noxus high command wanted him to send a message, and send one he would. Of course, he could have slit Caitlyn's throat an exponential amount of times now, but he needed her alive for a little longer. She seemed to submit as he tied her up with no resistance. After checking his watch and seeing it was eleven thirty, he left to make final preparations. At noon, there would be a job opening for a new sheriff in Piltover.

* * *

Vayne had arrived to the smoldering pile of ashes that was Talon's penthouse several hours ago with Vi. She felt rejuvenated after finally getting a chance to please herself the night before. It had been so long since she had done so, since work had been keeping her extra busy as of late. It had been nice to finally have some release.

Vi had told her that Caitlyn hadn't shown up this morning to the station, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. They had to find something, _anything_, that may give a clue to what Talon was planning. It was thirty minutes to noon, and Talon's note had hinted that his assassination would take place at noon today. Time was if the essence, but so far they hadn't found anything. Everything was burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing tangible in the midst of destruction.

Suddenly Vi's radio flared and she pressed a button to hear whoever was trying to contact her.

"VI?! Is that you!?" Came a feminine voice from the radio.

"Caitlyn? Where are you? Why didn't you show up this morning?"

Vayne had taken a few steps toward Vi, intrigued by the conversation.

"That's not important right now! Come to 338 Englewood! NOW!" Said the static voice from the other side of the radio.

Both the women looked at each other and nodded. Vi led the way, obviously knowing where she was going. Vayne followed closely, crossbow at the ready. She glanced at a nearby clock tower and it read eleven fifty five. Shit, five minutes left.

It didn't take them long to get to the address. Upon arrival, everything looked pretty normal. The house was relatively plain and it appeared to be the last place for a crime scene. Vi ran straight through the door, blowing it down. Vayne, her crossbow at her shoulder, entered as well. They ran down a hallway until they heard muffled screams from one room in particular. Vi kicked the door down and they were both at a loss for words for what was inside.

They saw the renowned, respected, intellectual sheriff of Piltover tied to a chair, completely naked, with duct tape over her mouth. They both scanned the room and saw no sign of Talon. Vi slowly peeled off the duct tape while trying her best to not look at Caitlyn's generous cleavage.

"Thank the gods you're here!" Caitlyn said. As soon as Vi had finished untying the restraints, the sheriff gave her a tight hug, which clearly surprised Vi saying as the sheriff wasn't wearing any clothing. After a fit of blushes from the enforcer, Caitlyn let go and looked at Vayne, who had an eyebrow cocked.

"Its a… long story…" Caitlyn said. "I'd be happy to tell you the jist of it, but I'd rather be decent first."

Caitlyn had found the clothing she had taken off the night prior and redressed herself. The trio searched the house, but after finding no sign of Talon they headed back to the station to discuss their next move.

* * *

"So, Talon knocked you out, and then you woke up naked and tied to a chair?" Vayne asked.

"Yes! I saw that he had discarded my clothing on the ground close to me, and I was able to activate my radio by stretching out my foot just slightly." Caitlyn responded.

Vi was looking at the ceiling, incredibly uninterested like normal.

"Did he do anything to you while you were naked?" Vayne said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that I know of, no."

"Oh come on." Came a deep, masculine voice from the doorway. The three stood up, Vayne and Caitlyn raising their weapons, Vi holding both of her fists up in a boxer like pose. "We both know you were screaming my name all night long."

Vayne's eye twitched but she shoved her envy to the back of her mind. For now.

"Talon." The night hunter said coldly.

The shadow in the doorway emerged into the light, revealing none other than the blade's shadow himself. "Hello, ladies." He said, his signature grin stretched across his face.

"Now, I'm sure you all want to kill me, or arrest me, or bring me to justice or whatever, but I'd love it if you could let me speak for a second." He surveyed them, and after hearing no form of a decline to his offer, he continued. "The entirety of the time you have been chasing me, I have been three steps ahead. Its what I do; Its part of the reason I'm such a good assassin. Vayne," He looked towards the night hunter now. "I knew you were following me when I first left Noxus, all those days ago. I let you capture me. I even knew that guard in the prison had just lost a lot of comrades in a battle that had occurred a few days before. I knew I could get in his head. I knew you watched me bathe, I knew you went to the sheriff for help. I knew you'd figure out my first penthouse's location. The one thing I didn't plan for, however, was you figuring out my second house's location. The one flaw in my entire plan was a momentary lapse in concentration. I should have moved the sheriff's radio, but I did not. Alas, I wanted this assassination to go smoothly, but now I'm going to have to kill all three of you."

Something in Talon clicked, and he quickly flung several knives that he seemingly produced from nowhere at the trio. Vayne and Caitlyn ducked and dodged the majority of them, but Vi had charged headstrong straight for him and got one blade lodged into her shoulder and two into her thigh. She doubled over and held the penetrated spots to stop the bleeding. The sheriff and the night hunter responded with shots from both of their weapons, but Talon was quite evasive. It was almost like he was a robot, like he could see where their shots were aimed before they fired. Bullets and arrows crashed all around him, but he managed to not get hit by a single one. After what felt like five minutes of Talon being an acrobat, Vayne realized she was out of arrows. She glanced at Caitlyn, whose rifle also appeared to be empty. Talon saw this too, and he grinned whilst extending his arm blade. It shined elegantly, and Vayne shivered at the thought of how much life it had taken. He lunged at Vayne first, but she nimbly rolled to the left. Taking advantage of his positioning, he landed an uppercut across Caitlyn's chin. Her head jerked up, and at first Vayne thought he had broken her neck, but she slowly fell the the ground, blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

'_Knocked out, but alive' _ she thought.

Vayne had foolishly backed herself into a corner, and as Talon switched focus to her again, he saw this too. There was nowhere to dodge this time. She saw him raise his blade and lung one final time at her. She closed her eyes, knowing the inevitable was about to happen.

But it never did.

She opened her eyes and saw his steel blade hovering just before her face. His lips were pursed, and his blade shook. It seemed as if he was having an internal battle, trying to decide whether to kill her or not. He never got time to decide though, as a gigantic pair of gauntlets slammed Talon in the side of the head. He flew across the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud _thud_.

* * *

Talon woke up in another cell.

He sighed. '_I've got to stop waking up in jail.'_

'_That pink haired dyke must have blind sided me. How am I going to get out of this one?'_

A woman walked up to his cell and leaned against the bars, her breasts going between them.

"Caitlyn is fine, she just had a minor concussion. Vi lost a decent amount of blood but she will be okay as well. You failed, Talon." Said the night hunter.

He chuckled. "Ahh, Vayne. Yes, it does appear I have failed, but there will always be more opportunities."

"Why?" She asked.

Talon looked confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you lead me along all this way? Why did you play this game with me?" She asked.

He shrugged and smiled. "Don't you know? Some predators like to play with their food."

**A/N: So the story get a bit kinky! Hoozah! The full lemon will be next chapter, and it will also probably be the last chapter. Sorry for grammar mistakes I wrote this one fast. Review please! Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Retribution of the Shadow**

Everything told her not to.

Her morals, her standards, her beliefs. They all flared like an alarm in her head telling her not to let this man win. He was everything she stood against, a true devil of the night. He was the epitome of evil itself. Killing for money, or because you're told to? Only such an individual who would perform such acts could be so villainous.

And yet… Her body screamed for their union to happen. He was a truly marvelous specimen, both mentally and physically. His wits, his strength, his fearlessness in the face of such overwhelming adversity, it all made him so much more… attractive. He was a man that truly danced with the devil himself, a man that grew up in hell. Born in it, raised in it, molded by it. Few to none could have been placed in his shoes and succeeded as he did. Most would be dead in a week or less. She had grown up with wealth, with privilege. His only privilege was the forsaken streets he grew up on. No training, no nutrition, no wealth, only a strong will that prevailed above all else. The very thought of him made her heated in her nether, but at the same time disgusted. Mind versus body, one could say.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Talon asked, a perplexed look crossing his features. Vayne woke from her small trance and regained her composure.

"You will rot in this cell. I shall see to it myself. There is no escaping this time." She said coldly. A brief chuckle escaped Talon's lips.

"You think THIS will hold me? A simple jail cell in Piltover? I've escaped from worse with nothing but the clothes on my body. Do not confuse my relaxed state as a sign of resignation. I am merely so unworried about this that I find it amusing more than anything else."

"You will be executed. I shall do it myself if I must."

"Shauna, people have been trying to kill me ever since I could remember. Many have came, all have fallen. You will not be any different if you so choose to make an attempt on my life again."

"You are sick! Twisted!" Vayne yelled, her anger dangerously flaring. "You are nothing more than trash!"

"Do you want to know what I really am?" Talon asked, staring her dead in the eyes.

She scoffed. "Sure! Tell me how you would describe yourself!"

Talon took a breath and held his cold demeanor. "I am the ghost in the shadows, I am your fear of the dark, I am the murderer of everything you hold dear, I am the psycho and sinner, I am an angel thats fallen, I am what you can't escape. I am a monster. But for some inexplicable reason, you are attracted to me. I see it in the way you look at me. I recognize the lust in your eyes. Why you find me desirable? I cannot say. But you do, and regardless of what you tell yourself, you won't kill me." He stood up and strode up to the bars separating him and Vayne. He leaned his head right up to hers, their faces merely centimeters apart. "Because deep down, you want me. And for some reason I cannot explain myself, deep down, I want you just as much."

Vayne vaguely felt her hand move to her waist, and she vaguely felt herself place the key to his cell in its hole. Her mind was a blur as she opened the door, but once she looked upon the man that had caused her so much trouble over the last few days, everything made sense. He was right. She did want him. Badly. And as much as she might regret, she would give in to her body's desires. She looked at him with a predatory glint in her eyes, and he returned the same glance. They both had given into their animalistic sides.

Her body crashed into his, her elbow hitting him in the stomach unintentionally rather hard. He gave it no mind as their lips locked rather carnivorously. It was like one of the many battles they had shared, as both sides fought for dominance. His tongue eventually triumphed and made its way into her mouth as it began its exploration. She felt his muscular hands roam her body, first starting at her thighs and slowly making their way up to her midriff and lower back. She did the same, ripping apart his shirt and placing her hands upon his abs and ribcage. She traced every scar on his chest, noting the especially long ones. Soon she found her black jumpsuit being unzipped from the back. It fell slowly, first revealing only her collarbones, then her bare breasts. She did not wear undergarments for the sake of utility. They would get in the way, so she chose to go how they say commando. Talon separated their furious kiss and gazed upon her breasts. They were perfect, not ridiculously over sized, but a shade above a handful. Small pink nipples adorned them, quite perky from her arousal. Talon smiled at her before enveloping her right breast into his mouth and grabbing the other one with his free hand. He licked the areola, making small circles around it. His other hand massaged and pinched her tit, causing her to yelp slightly. The feeling was divine, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. She felt his free hand go to her rear, gripping it quite viciously. Soon enough, the remainder of her jumpsuit had fallen to the ground and she had gotten out of it completely. Her naked body stood before him, and he took a moment to gaze at it. She was marvelous. Her curves were in all the right places, and her rear was quite the spectacle. He always considered himself more of an ass guy, and she certainly did not disappoint. It was not huge, but it was tight and unblemished. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to the cot in the cell. She was laid down on her back and had her legs spread. Talon played with her clit, doing some light rubbing and licking around it. He grasped her thigh in his hand and placed his other underneath her bottom. His teasing drove her insane until she finally just put her hands on his head and pushed him into her nether. Immediately, she felt his tongue enter her clit. A moan in pleasure escaped her lips almost instantly. He licked circles with his tongue, and lapped almost like a dog at her second lips. Clearly he had done this before, and damn was he good at it. She was especially impressed that he took the initiative to eat her out. Most men only did so if they were instructed. She had never seen this side of him before, but who knew Talon would turn out to actually be an exceptional lover? She was torn from her thoughts as her first orgasm came and she screamed in ecstasy as her juices flowed onto Talon's face. He got up and crawled on top of her and leaned in for a kiss. She accepted it and tasted herself on his tongue. Soon enough, her hands had drug his pants off to reveal a very hard seven inch member. She was happy with his size, not too big, but definitely not too small. She stroked him slowly, continuing their kiss.

After a few agonizing minutes of having his cock stroked, Vayne finally pushed him off the bed and stood him up. She got to her knees and took his member in her mouth. She started slowly, sucking only the head and licking circles around it. Soon, she went deeper, and finally took in his full length. A moan escaped Talon's mouth and he placed his hands on her head to guide her. She looked up at him while sucking his dick, the look of lust and longing present in her eyes. He got dangerously close to orgasm, but forced himself not to. This was too much fun to end now.

Slowly, he slid her head off his cock. He picked her up and bent her over the cot, her ass now standing resolutely high. He licked his fingers and placed them at her entrance, lubricating it quite effectively. She gasped as she felt his member enter her. Slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to him, but eventually the entire thing was inside. He began thrusting at a slow pace. The very act of it sent pleasure throughout Vayne, her stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies. The same could be said about him, as his mind was a white haze of pleasure. He picked up his speed, now pounding her ass with every thrust. He gripped both of her cheeks with his hands and continued his fuck. Quite suddenly he felt his orgasm approaching, before it arrived, Vayne's walls clenched on his dick and she gave one last moan as her second orgasm came and she let her juices run free over his dick. He gave her warning as his orgasm came.

"Fuck! Cumming!"

In one swift motion she switched positions, pulling herself off him and getting on her knees in front of his cock. She began whacking it furiously, placing it right in front of her face.

"You sure you want me to cum on your face?!" Talon said, exasperated.

"Yes! I want your cum! Give it to me!" She said seductively.

He couldn't hold it any longer, and with one last moan of pleasure his seed shot all over her face. It doused her, covering most of her face and landing in her mouth. She swallowed it with a gulp, and took his throbbing cock into her mouth once again. She sucked him dry, taking the remainder of his spurting seed into her mouth greedily. Once he was finished they both laid down in his cot and their lips met one final time. She rested her head on his chest and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Vayne awoke slowly in the morning. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone in the bed. She slowly got up and redressed herself and planned on showering as soon as possible to get the smell of sex off her. Just as she was about to leave and report Talon's escape to Caitlyn, she saw a note on the ground to the side of the cot.

_Once was not enough._

_Find me in Noxus, darling._

_-T_

Vayne smiled to herself, perhaps she could wait a little before reporting his escape to Caitlyn.

**A/N: That's all folks. I had a pretty fun time writing this, and I hope you did too whilst reading it. It's not super long I know, but I never really intended it to. I **_**may **_**do a bonus Vayne x Caitlyn x Talon threesome if you guys want it, but I'd have to hear some requests before going forth with it. It's not like I'm trying to be a review whore, but I genuinely would like to know if people would be willing to read it. Anyways, that's all for this one! Sorry for all the people reading my Kha'Zix fic as I took a break from it to write this, but I'll be back at it soon! R and R and remember to have a good day!**

**Peace, **

**Ronald Del Reagan.**


End file.
